


Two Days

by CallMeCaptainOrSir



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Padmé Amidala, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Drabble, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, One Shot, Post Qui-Gon's Death, Post-Loss, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, The Force, challenge, starwars100, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCaptainOrSir/pseuds/CallMeCaptainOrSir
Summary: Day Four: Come here. Let me fix it.Qui-Gon is dead. Obi-Wan isn't doing so well.He may have lost his world, but he hasn't lost everyone.





	Two Days

**Author's Note:**

> Part four of the hundred day challenge! If you want details hit me up on [Tumblr](https://millicentisdone.tumblr.com) or check out the [post](https://millicentisdone.tumblr.com/post/173050097913/100-ways-star-wars-challenge).

He’d been dead two days, and Obi Wan had barely moved. On autopilot, he made it back to  their his rooms. There was one of his robes on their bedroom floor. When Padmé came to get him the day of the funeral, she found him curled beside it. His shields were so far down that even with her limited force sensitivity, she could feel the pain pouring off him. His tunics were as they had been after the battle. Qui Gon’s blood stained the light cloth, crept up the cuffs.

“Obi Wan.” He didn’t move, his pale gaze vacant. “It’s time. You have to get ready if you want to say goodbye.”

  
At that, the young man blinked up at her, lethargy in every line of his body. Padmé wrapped her arms around him and could almost hear something snap. She held him as he came apart. She ran a bath and washed the blood from under his nails. She wasn’t sure if it was his or his lovers. She knew at this point, they could have been nothing less. She made tea. Obi Wan’s robes were clean, his tabard trailing from his fingers, when he rejoined her. 

“Come here. Let me fix it.”


End file.
